


backup plans of yesteryear

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Giovanni is unapologetic and Red is flustered, news at eleven.
Relationships: Red/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: PB Anon Meme - 2019





	backup plans of yesteryear

"Okay," Red says, breathless and flushed and breath-takingly beautiful in his post-coital state, "Fess up, you did swipe some of my blood after our match, didn't you?"

Giovanni is hovering above him, trailing one hand down Red's chest while his chin is resting in the palm of the other.

"Hm?" he asks, continuing his ministrations.

Red hits him on the shoulder. "You did, didn't you?" he insists.

Giovanni shrugs, guilty as charged. "Maybe I did or maybe I did," which makes Red roll his eyes. He's known for ages who the other man was but he doesn't think he'll ever be used to the other's nonchalance, especially when things like genetic thievery were in-play.

"What'd you steal it for?" Red demands, batting Giovanni's hand away to prop himself up. His namesake eyes sparkle with curiosity and Giovanni either wants to scoop them out or kiss them.

"It was just a passing fancy," Giovanni answers.

Red gives him a suspicious look. "Do you take a blood sample of _all_ your challengers?"

"Hardly."

"Then why me?"

"Oh," another shrug, "I suppose I wanted something to remember you by."

Red flushes. "I was twelve," he says.

"I know," Giovanni is unabashed. "And you're not much older now." He lifts his hand and trails it down Red's chest again.

"Now," Red starts, breath hitching.

"Now?" Giovanni asks.

"Now is fine," Red insists. "Before wasn't."

Giovanni chuckles, leaning forward to kiss the spot behind his ear. His hand wraps around Red, stroking him with meticulous ease.

"Now is indeed fine," the mob boss agrees, bringing Red to his third climax. Of the hour. "For I have something far better than blood to work with, don't I?"

Red moans and bucks his hips, which is basically but not quite identical to defeat. Giovanni peppers his faces with kisses, giving him maybe a minute to catch his breath before sliding himself in again.


End file.
